


Be Here

by inkmoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, and that they love and need each other, its mainly the main four realising nobody knows them better than each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmoth/pseuds/inkmoth
Summary: The boys have all graduated college and live together in a house, They learn to cope with their trauma and discover how much they need each other. Mostly just poly main four fluff.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, kyle broflovski / eric cartman / stan marsh / kenny mccormick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: this fic will deal with themes of abuse, child abuse, alcohol, death, drugs and probably a few other things. i write kyle as autistic and a reform jew, as a disclaimer i am both of these things.

Kyle grunts as he pushes the front door open, The cold weather making the wood swell and stiffen enough to make the door difficult to open. It was late at night and the bitter colorado air raced to get inside the front room but was foiled by Kyle forcing the door shut behind him. He stands in the doorway and sighs, pulling his hat from his head and hanging his shoulder bag on the coat rack beside the door then did the same with his coat. Being a trainee doctor meant he worked some weird hours and that he got home later than his housemates so normally he had to sneak in while they all slept soundly which is why he wasn’t expecting to see the soft fuzz of the TV on in the living room. His eyebrows raised even further when he saw his three housemates sitting on the sofa; Eric Cartman was in the middle with Kenny McCormick’s legs draped over him and the rest of his body leaning against the sofa arm while Stan Marsh sat against Cartman while staring at the TV. 

“Hey assholes!” Cartman yells as his eyes land on Kyle’s figure in the doorway “Kahl’s home”

Kenny looks up from his phone with a grin and Stan seems to startle into reality, Kenny is to his feet first as his legs fly from Cartman’s knees. The scrawny blonde runs up to Kyle and puts a arm around his shoulder pulling him down to press his knuckles into his hair with a laugh.

“Long time no see, Doc” Kenny laughs as Kyle playfully tries to get away. 

Kyle lets out a soft sigh and a gentle grin plays on his lips, He didn’t know why but seeing these three - the three people he had grown up with and spent the majority of his life with - waiting up for him made him feel truly wanted. Kenny moves away from Kyle and stretches out, He sports a tacky orange hoodie and is wearing a pair of baggy boxer shorts as Kenny could hardly be described as discreet. 

“How was work dude?” Kyle’s gaze next lands on Stan who is sat on the edge of the sofa rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, He lets out a yawn before he looks up at Kyle.

“The usual -They still aren’t letting me do stuff because I’m only a junior ” Kyle shrugs as leans against Kenny to kick off his boots, Kyle himself is wearing a light blue button up shirt and black pants. “ What are you guys watching? ” 

“Just some dumb zombie movie” Cartman scoffs leaning back into the sofa cushions, He shoots a look at Kenny “Cause Ken has shitty taste in movies!”

“Its not dumb, dude!” Kenny retorts, returning a grin to Cartman. “Your dumb brain just can’t seem to comprehend it is all!”

“You fucking take that back, asshole!” 

“You gonna get up from that sofa and make me, tubby?” 

Kyle takes a step towards the kitchen as he hears Kenny dive at Cartman behind him, The room is flooded with laughter from the two of them and Kyle can’t help but giggle too. 

“Theres cold pizza on the counter dude” Stan says through another yawn as he stands up beside Kyle, The raven haired boy leans his head against Kyle’s shoulder and wraps his arms around one of Kyle’s. “Thank you for saving me from these assholes” Stan coos. 

“Dude, shut up” Kyle says through a giddy laugh. He leans his head against Stan’s and enjoys his embrace with the other, He lifts his head slightly and places a kiss on Stan’s forehead. Stan and Kyle had always been close so no one ever really ever questions it when the two of them got affectionate, They were even referred to two halves of a whole idiot. People always poked at them to date much like Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker but the two of them didn’t want to put a label on whatever they were - They just needed each other.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get some pizza” Kyle states which is met by a disappointed groan from Stan who eventually gives in and lets go of Kyle’s arm.

Kyle walks towards the kitchen as Stan retreats back to join the fight between Kenny and Cartman, Kyle looks down at his feet as he walks. He rolls his eyes at the ugly green carpet that lined their house floor then he has to remind himself that its the choice of Liane Cartman who had moved out of town to live with her boyfriend after Cartman turned 18. Kenny moved in with Cartman first and the two of them got by just fine, Kenny worked two jobs - the second of which was unconventional - while Cartman worked just one at the Tweak’s cafe. After college, Stan had felt lost and didn’t really know what he wanted to do with his life but he couldn’t stand living on his father's farm anymore so he too moved in with Kenny and Cartman and started working at a dog shelter just out of town. Kyle hadn’t planned to move in with them but after Gerald Broflovski left his family began to struggle, His mother had resorted to drinking away her worries and her controlling side had made a return. The Broflovski’s had raised their children as orthodox jews so when Kyle came out as gay and said he wanted to convert to reform it wasn’t taken well. Sheila Broflovski became stricter and refused Kyle from seeing Stan anymore because she was convinced the two of them were dating as did the rest of the town. Everything eventually came to ahead when Kyle had enough, He got into a verbal fight with his mom and told her he never wanted to see her again. And that was that, he moved in with the guys that very same night. Shelia and Ike moved away to denver after a few painfully awkward weeks and someone else took the old Broflovski house but luckily Kyle still saw Ike a lot when he came back to South Park at the holidays - No one heard from Gerald again.

Kyle shook his head as he entered the kitchen, flicking the light switch on with his hand. His eyes found the dirty yellow box with the Whistlin Willie’s logo on the top and he felt his stomach growl with anticipation - when you worked as a Doctor you had very little time to eat. He took his phone out of his pocket and sat it on the side of the kitchen next to the pizza before he opened the box. He smiled when he saw a cheese pizza but not just any cheese, This one had the slight off colour that kosher made cheese had - Small things like the guys never ordering him things that weren’t kosher made him happy. With nimble fingers he reached down to take a slice from the box, watching with hungry eyes as the stringy cheese separates from the slices below. He’s about to move it up towards his mouth when he hears the loud vibration buzz through the room, His eyes instantly dart to the phone that is the culprit of the noise and he analyzes the screen. He doesn’t recognize the number but its a colorado number, Kyle tilts his head back towards the living room where he could hear the other three arguing still - And why would any of them call him anyway? They were in the very next room.

Disappointedly Kyle sets the slice of pizza back down in the box with a roll of his eyes, He sighs as his fingers hover over the phone and then pick it up. He hits the answer button with his thumb as he brings it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” He asks, irritation in his voice. “Who the hell is this?”

“Kyle..” 

Suddenly there is a blunt force of panic surging through his chest and down through his feet to pin him to the ground. He feels a warm uncomfortable anxiety take over his body as his mind processes the voice, The nasally and croaky voice that he recognises. A voice of a man he looked up to as a kid, resented as a teen and now detests as an adult. The voice belongs to that of Gerald Broflovski. 

“Kyle? Are you there?” Gerald asks from the other side of the line.

Kyle’s head begins to drown with questions as he feels the panic in his chest begin to bubble into an anger, one that he has held for years since his father left. How dare he call Kyle now of all times? Kyle had finally finished college, was earning good money in a job he loved and living with his three best friends in the whole world. 

“Fuck off” Kyle states matter-of-factly back down the phone, recieving a verbal sound of digust from Gerald who instantly retaliates. 

“What? How dare you speak to me like that, Kyle!” His words sound slurred and broken, He’s probably drunk which makes Kyle more angry. “I am your father!”

“You’re not my father, you abusive piece of shit!!” Kyle screams at the top of his voice, leaning into the phone as if Gerald is standing right in front of him. “You don’t get to do this, you don’t get to!” Kyle yells as he feels himself lose his balance and stagger back against the kitchen side. 

“You ruined everything!” Kyle screams, the loudest voice he has used tonight as he feels himself collapse onto the floor and his mind rushing with painful memories. 

Just as the line goes dead Kyle begins to sob, Hands instantly scattering to grab and pull at his curly red hair as he lets out another scream. He hears the shuffling of footsteps and murmured cries of concern but they are all drowned out by the bubble of anger Kyle finds himself in, His hands move from his head and his nails bury themselves into his forearms so deep that blood begins to pool.

“Eric, Grab him!” Finally a voice breaks through but he can’t figure out if it was Kenny or Stan because the world is slowly dripping back in. 

Kyle feels arms wrap themselves around his torso then pull himmup and followed by feeling a weight up against his back, Another pair of hands grab his own and hold them. And finally cold fingertips being placed on his cheeks is what causes him to break out of his panic and look into Kenny’s sky blue eyes.

“Hey, Hey!” Kenny whispers with a reassuring smile but the hint of worry in his eye gives him away. He keeps his hands on Kyle’s cheek as he continues to talk. “You’re okay, we’re here” 

Kyle’s gaze moves to Kenny’s shoulder then follows his arm to look at the way both hands are lovingly placed on Kyle’s cheeks. He looks down to see his own hands being held by Stan, who is tracing circles around Kyle’s palm with his thumb. And finally Kyle registers the pressure behind him, Looking up to see that he’s sat in Cartman’s lap with his arms around him. Kyle continues to gaze around him, His mind slowly piecing itself together again as he the bubble of panic he was trapped in is replaced by this affectionate state he found himself in. 

“It was my dad-” Kyle starts but is broken off by Kenny who leans up to plant a kiss on Kyle’s forehead before Kyle can finish his sentence. 

“We guessed” Kenny says as he returns his gaze to meet Kyle’s “And besides, The only person I’ve ever heard you get that mad at other than your dad is Cartman” 

“Its true but shut the fuck up, Kenny” Cartman tries to muster up his usual mocking voice as he retorts to Kenny but the worry is just as present in his voice as it was in the blondes eyes. 

Kyle lets out a dry laugh as the tears begin to bubble in his eyes again, He finds himself leaning forward and grabbing hold of Kenny’s shirt before almost instinctively pulling himself towards the other. Kyle feels Cartman’s arms release him as he moves his face forward into Kenny’s chest, He feels Kenny’s arm move around him and hug him tightly as he lets himself sob again. 

Kyle lays half in Kenny’s arms and half on the floor with the blonde leaning against the kitchen cabinets, Cartman moves himself so that he’s sitting beside Kenny and Stan does the same but on the other side. Stan puts his hand in Kyle’s hair as he continues to sob into Kenny’s chest, Moving himself ever closer to the other three of his friends as he does. Kyle glances up at Cartman who is looking down at him with worried eyes while his right arm is draped around Kenny’s shoulder, Kyle takes his own hand from Kenny’s chest and reaches out for Cartman’s until the two of them intertwine. He does the same as he reaches back for Stan’s. 

And thats how they stay for a few hours, All slumped against each other in a mess of hand holding and hugs while continually rotating positions. Somewhere along the way Kenny starts up a conversation about something they dared Clyde Donovan to do back in fourth grade and gets the rest of them all laughing. At some point that evening they moved back on to the sofa; Cartman positioned himself at the end like some kind of bookend as Kyle sat next to him with his arms wrapped around his while Kenny leant against Kyle and Stan curled up in Kenny’s arms. They decided to turn off the zombie movie much to Kenny’s dismay and just put some dumb sitcom that they all enjoyed on. Cartman was the first one to fall asleep making his snoring the butt of a few jokes, Stan was next out and eventually Kenny. Kyle sits there in the quiet on his own for a bit, His arms wrapped around Cartman’s arm and Kenny asleep on his shoulder and he realises just how lucky he is. He didn’t need anyone else right now, Just these three and that soul deep connection they all seemed to share.


End file.
